fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mammon
, the Broker of Hell |image = |kanji = どんよく |romanji = Man Mon |race = Demon |birthday = ??? |age = Immortal |gender = Male |height = 6'2 | weight = Lightweight (Presumed) | eyes = Yellow (Outer) / Pink (Inner) | hair = Purple-Pink | blood type = | unusual features = His Smile |affiliation = Himself, the Vice of Greed |occupation = Business Entrepreneur |team = |partner = |base of operations = Mammon's World |relatives = |martial status = Single |magic = Demon Magic |alias = }} (μαμμωνάς; Donyoku, Japanese and Greek for Greed) was a powerful and enigmatic S-Class Demon known to reside in an alternate dimension typically referred to as Mammon's World, albeit he constantly made visits to and from time to time in order to alleviate boredom and to partake in various business ventures. Mammon was largely known for being the owner of the Gate of Truth and the Mirror of Desire, two objects of great power kept sealed away from all of Humanity Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Ornamental Cane: Magic & Abilities Immense Magical Power: A single word could hardly describe the frightening magical potential this shady businessman wielded. To call it powerful was considered an understatement and a term deemed offensive to Mammon's ears. It was described as something entirely different, something otherworldly and terrifying to behold to the mortal eye. Immense Strength: While Mammon hardly shown any of his physical abilities, his strength whenever applied was something worthy to take note of and avoid altogether. He simply referred to his strength as "moderate" but in actuality, it overpowered just about anyone foolish enough to stand in his way. Mammon had the potential hold off and overwhelm most individuals with a mere flick of his finger, able to send them flying several miles with a severe amount of concussive force. Nonetheless, Mammon's strength was impressive, being capable of breaking through multiple seals and barriers with just a swipe of his cane. And when Mammon vied for supremacy amongst the Demons to be the sole proprietor of avarice, he slayed them with little to no effort at all. However, Mammon made no effort to use this strength, preferring to allocate most of the power to his other, more beneficial combat skills. No one could really explain the source of Mammon's strength and how he achieved it, but several claimed it to be a simple Devil spell while others said it was the culmination of Humanity's Avarice that powered him. Immense Durability: As time passed, Mammon's considerable power continued to grow to frightening proportions, including the Demon's natural resistance to physical and magic damage, up to the point that the damage seemingly inflicted was essentially null and void. Mammon was quite difficult to contend with, no matter what dangerous situtation he was "placed" in. Attacks from spells were deflected from Mammon's body or could easily be caught bare-handed without a second glance. The mightiest of magic barely had an effect on him, saying it "tickled", and dispelled or absorbed it in an instant. Mammon's tolerance for pain was practically non-existent, taking severed limbs with a smile or an erratic laugh. The wounds inflicted only served to rile him up even further, mainly because the Demons relished the look of surprise on his opponents as he mercilessly cut them while disfigured. Unlike Humans, who relied on an outdated and useless physiology, Diabolus utilized an all encompassing form and were not required to rely on senseless vitals detrimental to their health. Anything considered lethal by Human standards could not be easily applied to Demons, especially to the likes of Mammon, who did not care for the damage inflicted upon him. Even the complete annihilation of his body did not warrant Mammon's death; as long as the vice of avarice existed in the world, Mammon would survive indefinitely. Keen Intellect: *'Master Manipulator ' Master-level Enhanced Speed: A spry and flexible creature at heart. Illecebra Avaritia Illecebra Avaritia (グリードの誘惑, Latin and Japanese for Temptation of Greed), it was a metaphysical ability that transcended the bounds of reality and consequently allowed Mammon to further his agenda and goals. Ζεύς κωμῳδία Ζεύς κωμῳδία (Zeús Kōmōidía, Ancient Greek for Divine Comedy): κρήνη πλοῦτος κρήνη πλοῦτος (Pege Ploutos, Ancient Greek for Fountain of Wealth): πλοῦτος κράτος πλοῦτος κράτος (Ploutos Kratos, Ancient Greek for Wealthy Dominion): Quotes *(To Cult Worshipers) "Silly Humans! '''No one' can explain Mammon!"'' *(To Unknown Individual) "A Master you say? Mammon has no such thing; only Mammon can serve himself." *(To Unknown Individual) "Mammon cannot die in a literal sense. As long as there is avarice in the world, Mammon will be reborn indefinitely!" *(Usual Saying) "Mammon does not understand the concept of charity. There is always a payout, regardless how you Humans may look at it. Charity is just another way to give/get something free while under the pretense of the greater good. But all it does was line our pockets, and increase our egos." *(Usual Saying) "How a bout a deal?'" *(Another Saying) "That's something you should never lose sight of" *''"Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?"'' Notes Trivia *Mammon had a strange manner of speaking, typically referring to himself in Third Person in most documented cases. *Throughout Mammon's entire lifetime, the Demon gained a multiple amount of titles: Unholy Merchant King, Broker of Hell, Dream Walker, Greed Incarnate, True Devil, God of Riches and Wealth, and Father of Greed. Behind the Scenes *Etymologically, the word is assumed to derive from Late Latin 'mammon', from Greek 'μαμμωνάς', Syriac 'mámóna' (riches), and was an Aramaic loan word in Hebrew meaning wealth or possessions, although it may also have meant 'that in which one trusts', hence why many people tend to trust him even though Mammon was a creature aligned with the dark. *The Appearance and Personality Traits described were directly influenced by and a reference to Masakaki, a crucial supporting character in the series, [(anime)|[C - Control]]. *Mammon bore a small semblance to the Chesire Cat from Alice in the Wonderland, due to their traits of excessive smiling and their manner of color choice, pink-purple. Another notable similarity was with the Mad Hatter, having a slight semblance to each other with their choice of clothing and personality quirks. *The writer would like to accredit Illuminate Void with introducing the Weakness concept for abilities. Gallery References Literature References Category:Another Poetic Spartan